


If Charred

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Action (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Adorable, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. ''You're able to lure a bunch of people to your master, but the turkey is charred when you cook it,'' Kara said to Reverend Amos Howell.





	If Charred

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're able to lure a bunch of people to your master, but the turkey is charred when you cook it,'' Kara said to Reverend Amos Howell as she frowned near him.

THE END


End file.
